


The Goddess Tower

by isabeelisaneel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cutscene, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeelisaneel/pseuds/isabeelisaneel
Summary: This is based on the cut scene in the Blue Lions route, right after Byleth wakes up and goes to the monastery.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Goddess Tower

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a venting piece rather than a thought out composition, i just really needed to write something.
> 
> if it is not clear in the writing, this scene takes place in the blue lions route, at the very beginning of the war phase.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Imperial Year 1185  
Ethereal Moon

The hallways of Garreg Mach Monastery had never been so empty. The once perfectly fitted stone pillars were crumbling, the cathedral's kaleidoscopic glass skylight shattered and broken on the floor. The training grounds were left in ruin, wooden practice blades battered and askew on the sandy floor. Leafy foliage had snaked its way through the cracks in the walls. A delicate scent permeated the air, a mix of the petrichor of a recent storm and the saccharine aroma of wild elderflowers.

The noises of heeled footsteps against stone echoed in the halls, an unsettling break to the silence of the monastery, growing closer and closer to the goddess tower. 

The chiseled steps to the goddess tower were stained with deep crimson blotches. The figure swallowed the bile rising in her throat and continued to climb, dreading what she might see at the top. She stepped over bodies strewn around the staircase, hyperaware of the fact that they were clearly new. 

Steps slowing, she came to a stop at the top of the goddess tower. A beam of sunlight from above illuminated the space, giving it an almost angelic glow. She stepped out into the light, the sun irradiating her silhouette, shining through her diaphanous mint wisps of hair. 

There was a figure in the corner. One that she knew too well. He was hunched over his lance, shrouded in a filthy, bloodstained fur cloak. His hair was matted and one of his eyes had been gouged out. 

He did not lift his head up from his feet, though his muscles tensed to acknowledge her presence.

She held out her hand to him.

Only then did he dare to meet her eyes. What she saw in that single azure eye made her heart shatter in her chest. 

All of the pain in the world, the suffering. A soul so tormented by its own compassion that it was driven mad. The loss of family, life, everything that could be lost. A betrayal so painful and so powerful that it could rip a heart in two. Ghosts that shadowed every move, every choice, every word said. 

"I should have known... that one day you would be haunting me as well."

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know if anyone's actually going to read this, since i'm inexperienced in the art of fanfics. this is my first ao3 work, and i know it's short, but if anyone could give me some feedback that would be great! constructive criticism is always appreciated <3
> 
> thanks


End file.
